fallcrestfandomcom-20200214-history
Attributes
Characters who engage in combat with either creatures or other players have different attributes that affect how combat goes. These attributes vary from each character as class, race, and level all influence attributes and the amount of Attribute Points AP that are invested into each. Starting at Level 1, all characters have 1 AP in each attribute by default. These default AP investments give the player their base attribute stats and cannot be changed. Certain races begin with additional AP in different attributes. The AP given as a Race bonus works the same as the base stats and cannot be changed. For the initial distribution of AP, players are given 20 Attribute Points to invest in the attributes they so desire. Though given 20 AP, initial Attribute Distributions cannot surpass the tenth point per attribute; players may have up to ten points in any attribute at once, including Default AP and Race AP bonuses. With each level up, a player gains one Attribute Point. These attribute points can be invested upon leveling, or they can be saved for a player to distribute multiple AP at one time. Characters will have a total of 82 invested Attribute Points when they reach level 50. Players are also subjected to Sanity. More information about Sanity can be found below. ='Attributes'= Vitality VIT determines the amount of health points HP a player has. At 1 invested AP in VIT, the baseline HP is 100. Each invested AP thereafter is worth 25 HP. The maximum HP a player can have at 25 invested AP is 700. Willpower WIL determines a player’s energy points EP. By default, a player’s EP is 100. Each invested AP thereafter is worth 25 EP. The maximum EP a player can have at 25 invested AP is 700. Strength STR determines the physical damage P-DMG inflicted by a player without a weapon as well as the carrying capacity of the player. Players begin with a carrying capacity of 2. Each invested AP is worth 10 DMG and every 5 AP is worth 1 inventory slot. The maximum physical damage a player can have at 25 invested AP is 250, and the maximum personal inventory a player can have is 7. Arcane ARC determines the magical damage M-DMG inflicted by a player without a catalyst. Each invested AP is worth 10 DMG. The maximum arcane damage a player can have at 25 invested AP is 250. Endurance END determines a player’s damage resistance Resist. Each invested AP is worth 10% Resist and is invested into specific damage types. There are 5 types of DMG, and no resistance to any one type can surpass 80%. Agility AGL determines the chance of dodging incoming attacks and hazards. Each invested AP is worth 3%. A player’s AGL cannot exceed 75%. Speed SPD determines the turn priority for a player’s attacks and actions. In combat, the individual with the highest speed stat goes first. Perception PER determines a player’s accuracy and awareness of surroundings. By default, a player’s PER is 51.6%. Each invested AP thereafter is worth 1.6% PER. A player’s PER cannot exceed 90%. Luck LCK determines the chance of a successful critical roll or skill checks. By default, a player’s LCK is 6%. Each invested AP thereafter is worth 1%. A player’s LCK cannot exceed 30%. Race Bonuses *'Agonhal' +2 AP for AGL and +2 AP for WIL *'Burzhal' +2 AP for ARC and +2 AP for WIL *'Creathal' +2 AP for AGL and +2 AP for SPD *'Fae' +2 AP for WIL and +2 AP for LCK *'Gishal' +2 AP for WIL and +2 AP for LCK *'Human' +2 AP for VIT and +2 AP for END *'Undead' +2 AP for PER and +2 AP for AGL Reccommended Attributes *'Warrior' STR, END, and VIT with PER or LCK *'Warrior-Mage' STR, WIL, and END with ARC or LCK *'Warrior-Rogue' STR, SPD, and AGL with END or LCK *'Mage' PER, WIL, and ARC with SPD or AGL *'Mage-Warrior' WIL, ARC, and VIT with STR or PER *'Mage-Rogue' WIL, PER, and AGL with ARC or SPD *'Rogue' SPD, AGL, and LCK with STR or PER *'Rogue-Warrior' VIT, SPD, and LCK with PER or STR *'Rogue-Mage' PER, AGL, and LCK with SPD or WIL Damage Types For the distribution of each 10% of resist, it's best to think about which types of damage your character may encounter. *'Physical '''Physical damage includes the damage received from blunt force, slashing, piercing, or any other damage that can be inflicted without the use of Magic and involves physical contact. *'Arcane Magical damage includes the damage received from arcane spells, the elements, and other forces that do not require a physical connection to deal damage. *'Bleed '''Damage received over time from an open, untreated wound. *'Poison 'Damage received over time from the ingestion of a toxic substance. *'Stun 'A chance regarding being stunned, staggered, or blinded. Sanity A character’s sanity can change from situation to situation. A character's sanity stat represents their ability to think and act rationally. The benefit of having a full sanity includes an added Stun resistance of 5%. However, if a player’s sanity drops to 0, a player may accidentally start to attack their allies, thinking that they are their foes. They may also injure themselves, and they may cause a small drain on their allies’ sanity. Players will experience an increase in their sanity when encountering a creature that can be considered Pleasant. On the other hand, players will experience a decrease in their sanity when encountering a creature that can be considered Horrifying. Mage characters will see an additional decrease in sanity when they use forbidden magic. The calculation of a character’s sanity varies among Class Trees: *'Warrior Total number of AP invested among STR, END, VIT, and LCK *'Mage' Total number of AP invested among PER, WIL, ARC, and LCK *'Rogue' Total number of AP invested among SPD, AGL, PER, and LCK Category:Attributes